Travel in Kung Fu Musical and Past
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Tigress don't love Po anymore, but on purpose instead of under a spell! Hannah will disappear forever if they don't do something! And will Gei ever forgive the ones who had done to her, will they find a way to open her grudged heart? R&R!
1. Accident

**_Here you go, the next adventure of Kung Fu Panda,and this time. The Dragon Warriors' children will be travel in the past and to unsolve the love between Po,Tigress,Crane and Viper. And yet, at first, Hannah and Lilly have troubled on a ghost, a ghost who will take away their happiness and stole fear as its energy! IT's up to the in-training Dragon Warriors, will they suecee, or not?_**

**_Enjoy and hope you like it!_**

**_--_**

Chapter 1: Accident

It was a hundred anniversaries of the Sacred Dragon Festival, a festival that celebrated the mighty dragon that will continue on bringing peace to the valley every year. And it also the ten wedding anniversaries of the four Dragon Warriors, everyone in the valley were both celebrating the two events in the Jade Palace theater.

Ping appeared from the crowd and ran to his son. "Son!" he shouted.

"Hey, dad!" Po cried as he waved his hands to show him the location.

"Grandpa!" then, Hannah appeared and jumped into Ping's embrace.

"Oh, how's my little granddaughter doing?" Ping said as he placed Hannah on his shoulder.

She screamed in joy, "First of all, I'm your only granddaughter. And secondly, I'm not three year old kid, so you can put me down." She said.

"Grandpa!" a little panda shouted. _Oh crap! _She thought.

Hannah's little brother, Jade, future Dragon Warrior of Earth. He had born during the kung fu camp incident. He has her mother's eyes and his back was as same as hers. She saw her brother running toward her as she hoped he was not doing the same thing as she thought.

"Jade!" Ping shouted of joy and Jade jumped on Hannah's shoulder which made her gasped, couldn't help but to catch him.

"Jade, get off of me, you're too heavy!" Hannah scolded him.

"Me want carry!" he said in baby tone.

"No seriously, you're too….WHOA!!" before she could finished her line, they have all fell back on the ground.

"Ouch, that will be heal in a few weeks." She grumbled as she rubbed her butt.

"Need a hand?" a voice above her, a snake stood in front of her. It was Lilly, one of the daughter twins of Crane and Viper. She has another twin sister named Azure but a lot of different between them. They and Hannah have been best friends from the day they had born.

"Thanks." Hannah said as she took Lilly's tail and got the strength to get up.

"Don't mention it." the snake replied. She looked at Jade and saw her sister helped him up and then to Ping, she turned her face to Hannah, "_Jade Problem_, again, huh?"

"Yeah, oh I wish I could rip him into pieces if he wasn't my brother!" Hannah released her anger out.

"Rip who?" a tone voice came behind their backs.

They gulped as they slowly turned their backs and saw their mothers, Tigress and Viper, were behind them, stared at them or more like glared at them, "Hi mom." They greeted in unison.

"You were saying?" Tigress asked again.

"…" they were sweated quickly and then their final answer was, "Nothing." In a second, they have run in a record time.

Tigress and Viper both sighed, Monkey and Mantis appeared behind their backs and said, "Kids today, huh?" They said and the girls nodded.

"Mommy." Tigress saw her son was under her and hanged up his hands up as a sign he wanted to carry. Tigress smiled at the little panda as she granted her son wish carried him in her embrace.

"Hey honey, have you seen Hannah and Lilly?" Po and Crane walked along together with Ping and Azure to the wives.

"Yes, they have just run like a wind." Viper joked and the others laughed.

--

Meanwhile, outside the Jade Palace, in a not far away bamboo forest, Hannah and Lilly were puffed and huffed as they have been here in 5 seconds, which would be their whole new record.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Hannah asked to her patted snake.

"Yea." She replied shortly.

"But (Patt)…that was fun, huh, the feeling that almost been caught by any moment." She said as she gasped for air.

"I know, never wear off." She answered.

Suddenly, a light shined beside them and they saw into the deep the forest. A light shined brightly as their curious heart wanted them to seek out what was that.

As their foot has carried them to the source of the light and at the end, they found the light was shining inside…a well!

"A well!? That's stupid! The light might probably the moon reflection in the water." Lilly grumbled.

"A reflection could do _that_ light?" Hannah asked.

Something reflected has caught Hannah's eyes and she saw a golden bracelet got stuck in a crack between stone and the rock wall. "Lilly, help me."

"Oh dear." Lilly murmured. And she used her tail grabbed her waist and leaned her more deeply to reach the bracelet. At last, they got it, when the help of the training everyday. But it has wasted their energy to get that bracelet.

Fireworks have exploded in the sky as a sign of begin the celebration, "The celebration!" they shouted in unison and they ran back to the Jade Palace, along with the bracelet, as fast as they could, ran like a lightning!

They have decided they will be back to the well after the celebration and sneaked out in the middle of the night. But after the have gone, the light of the well has started faded away, and claw came out from the well.

--

Back to the Jade Palace, the two couples were worried of their daughter as when they were decided to split out. Hannah and Lilly appeared from their sides. They have scolded them a few minutes and then they forgave them quickly. After all, they were just kids.

Hannah saw someone missing, "Where's Shifu and Tai Lung?" she asked.

"They were here in seconds ago, I think they have a little thing to be finish." Tigress answered.

Just then, Shifu and Tai Lung appeared. "Master Shifu!" the four in-training Dragon Warriors claimed as they ran and hugged their grandfather.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Father, the celebration was just started." Tai Lung stated it, and everyone chuckled.

"Alright, citizen in the Valley of Peace! Now it's time to have a dance, but first, we need a luncky lady to help us to sing a song for us." A goose yelled and the light has hit on Tigress!

"No again." She grumbled, remembered that first time she and Po went on stage and sang the love song together during the mission. And this time, she was going to sing alone, solo! She felt embarrassment and afraid, but then Po stood beside and joined her to walk on stage.

The crowd clapped loudly, and they could see their family was also beside her on the stage as an encouragement. The music on, and it was a song _'Somebody to Love'_ from Ella Enchanted.

_**Tigress: Can anybody find me somebody to…**_

Suddenly, her voice has stopped and then her family helped her the last word.

_**Chorus: Love**_

Tigress smiled at them and then gathered her courage to sing the song, and so the piano plays started get interesting.

_**Tigress: Each morning I get up I die a little**_

_**Can barely stand on my feet**_

_**(Chorus: Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (Chorus: and cry)**_

_**Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah! Yeah!)**_

_**I have spent all my years in believing you**_

_**But I just can't get no relief, Lord!**_

_**Somebody (Chorus: Somebody) somebody (Chorus: Somebody)**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**_

_**I just keep losing my beat (Chorus: She just keep losing and losing)**_

_**I'm OK, I'm alright (Chorus: She's alright, she's alright)**_

_**Ain't gonna face no defeat (Chorus: Yeah! Yeah!)**_

_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**_

_**One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

_**Somebody (Chorus: Somebody) somebody (Chorus: Somebody)**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Viper said to her daughters and her friend's children, "You know, kids, your mother and dad and us had been on stage once time."

"I know, Aunt Viper. The time when you and the others went on a mission, and then mom and dad had got accidentally picked up on stage to sing the love song." Hannah repeated the story.

Viper chuckled, "No, that's not it."

"What? There's before?" Hannah asked again.

Crane answered her question, "Yes, sweetie. There was once a time that they danced and I was doing the singing, and Viper did the playing piano."

"How come?" Lilly and Azure asked to their father.

"It's such a long story and it's probably a long time. It's too hard for me to remember it. We'll tell it later and watch your mom another talent." Crane said as they watched back on Tigress's performance. Tigress started getting into the song as she gave more souls in it.

_**Everyday (Chorus: Everyday), I try and I try and I try**_

_**But everybody wants to put me down**_

_**They say I'm going crazy**_

_**(Aaaah) They say I got a lot of water in my brain**_

_**Got no common sense**_

_**Together: I got nobody left to believe **_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Chorus: Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Find her somebody to love**_

_**Can anybody find me...**_

When Tigress danced join into the music, but she accidentally tripped! But then, she got caught on Po's arms, Tigress caught his neck and then their eyes locked. They smiled to each other and then Tigress sang the final lyrics.

_**Tigress: Somebody to love**_

She pushed her nose against his, and then their lips were met and so the crowds were awed of romantic. But to the children, felt gross of the kiss. And the chorus sang the rest of the song lyrics.

_**Chorus: Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

Then,the song has ended, the crowds were cheered wildly and the Furious Seven and the in-training Dragon Warriors bowed to them and went back to their celebration. Fireworks blasted loudly and more colourful than the first. And so, people in the valley were all enjoy the festival and the two couples were enjoyed on their ten wedding anniversaries.

--

Please Read and review!

Next Chapter: Back to the Past

Preview:

_"Are we going to be in trouble?" Lilly asked._

_"Don't worry, this well wouldn't harmus or anything." Hannah answered firmly._

_Just then, a strongly tarnado sucked them into the well, like force them into the well. There was no one in the bamboo forest but a echo of scream in the forest._


	2. Back to the Past

**Hey yo! Sorry for taking me so long, you know, summer homework, the comic writing and the orders from my school and friends. By the way, I watched 'Back to the Future 1', and that gave me an idea as I added it on this fiction. Hope I could break my record as I could type in over 10 chapters. **

**Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to the Past

Later that event, everyone has gone home and the kung fu masters and the in-training Dragon Warriors were all back into the bunkhouse of the Jade Palace.

But, the children were not asleep as they have gathered in Crane and Viper's room.

"So, do you remember?" Hannah asked him curiously.

"A little. But I could you tell the first day. When we were training, we heard something happened in a bamboo forest. When we got there, two strangers appeared, although I forgot their names, but their skills were pretty good. Back then, your father and mother were together, but then it all started happen..." before the crane could finish, Tigress broke the story, ruined the children's hearing.

"Ahh, Mom, not now. We were trying to hear the story!" Hannah groaned.

"What story?" Po asked and appeared from Tigress's back.

"A story about that incident happened on you and mom, after you had finished the capture crime mission." Jade answered.

"_That_ incident?" Tigress and Po said unison.

"So, can we keep hearing?" Hannah then asked again.

"No. N. O. No, it's bedtime and you all must go to sleep. Tomorrow, you're still have training." Tigress stated as she hugged Jade in her arms.

"Man, I really wanted to know of how you get along." Hannah grumbled as she loved to hear reality romance story, especially from her parents and her friends' parents.

The children were grumbled but they could hear the rest of the story tomorrow night. And they went to sleep, although Tigress have to sing a melody to Jade, after all, he was still a 5 years old panda. Just when Hannah went to bed, Po could see her eyes were still mad at them, she always didn't like people interrupt her by something she was concentrating on, then he went to speak to her.

"Hannah, your mother and I got something for you." Po said. Hannah just backed at them.

"(sigh) What is it, then?" then she sighed as she felt something hanging around her neck. When she snapped out, a round shape locket with a Dragon and a Phoenix were swirling each other pattern on it, and with a little red orb in the middle. Hannah was gasped at sudden and the she turned herself to her parents.

She was speechless and then Tigress said with a smile, "Open it."

Then she opened the locket, a group family picture in it, it was the picture that they had pictured a group family last week.

"We know that you wanted that picture, so we took it." Po said.

"Thanks, mom, dad! I love it!" she said as she hugged them, Hannah was so easy to change her mind.

"This locket used to be mine, it was my magic locket from my family. It has a protection and magic in it. When you are in danger, all you have to do is believe in myself and the magic in you. Don't forget and don't lose it, okay?" Tigress said to her daughter.

"I won't, mom." She said firmly.

"Good, now go to sleep." She then kissed Hannah's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Love you."

"Love you, too." She replied as her emerald eyes were closed.

Then, all the lights in the bunkhouse and the valley have off and everyone was asleep, waiting the next morning. But no everyone, Hannah and Lilly were still awake. They did what they have decided, ran back to the well that deep inside the bamboo forest.

The sky has saddened turned into black and lots of dark clouds were swirling, lightning have flashed and thundered several times. Back to Hannah and Lilly, Lilly was sort of afraid of lightning and thunder, the same fear as her father, but Hannah didn't afraid of anything as she kept moving on.

When they reached to the well, it was too dark for them to look down the well. But when they looked down the well again, it was deeper and darker than they first looked at it.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry, this well wouldn't harm us or anything." Hannah answered firmly.

Just then, a lightning has strike on the well, a strongly tornado has sucked them into the well, the leaves have swirled as they joined with them, like force them into the well. There was no one in the bamboo forest but an echo of scream in the forest.

The lightning has stopped and beside the well, a spiritual figure appeared. It was a long hair young rabbit who was holding a ragged doll wrapped in her hands. Her cold eyes have opened and smirked at the well.

"_At last, prepare yourself to face your suffer." _The little girl smirked evilly and she flew down the well and the laughs have echoing the whole valley.

--

The white tiger and snake were groaning as they slowly got up on their feet or body. They figured that it was morning!

"What was happening?" Lilly asked as her head was headache.

"I don't know, but all I remember that a lightning got hit in the well and then we were forced push into the well." Hannah said as she also felt her head was in pain.

"Then why are we here? Aren't we were fallen into the well?" Lilly asked with confused.

"I don't know! I'm not a wise tiger!" Hannah shouted.

"Whatever, the point is, if we don't get back there, mom and dad and the others will be probably over-worrying sick of our disappearance." Lilly said as she leaded at the head and Hannah followed. But then she has sudden felt a chill behind her back as she quickly turned her head, and there was nothing and no one. She was confused and thought to herself might be her head hit the ground hardly. As they kept going to the Jade Palace, they didn't notice the ghost was behind them, smiled evilly.

"_Let the game begin…" _she whispered and she vanished in the air.

--

_**Street in the Valley of Peace**_

When Hannah and Lilly have reached the steps to the Jade Palace, they spotted something different. People were staring at them and some of them were whispering behind them, and some shops were never seen before or the old shops were still new. Hannah felt something was wrong around here, this is their homeland, except doesn't feel the same feeling of this valley as she used to.

"Hannah, do you notice that people are staring at us?" Lilly whispered her.

"No doubt of that, I can even they are saying quietly about us." She replied.

Then, something's flash has caught Lilly's eyes, she saw Hannah's locket's polished surface has reflected the sunlight, she then asked, "What's that?"

"_This_!? Oh, this is mom and dad gave me as a gift last night. It has our group family picture in it, see?" she showed her the picture, she moving on, "And the appearance of this locket is so cool and so mystical." she sighed of enchanted.

"Snap out of it, dream girl. We've got plenty of stairs to get there." She used her tail snapped the tiger's back head and pointed the great stairs.

"Urgh, stairs." Hannah groaned loudly because she hated stairs.

"Stop grumbling and hurry up." Lilly urged her and they walked up the stairs together.

--

_**In the Jade Palace**_

Finally, they have approached the Jade Palace entrance, but they saw the entrance has closed. That was odd for them, because they never saw the entrance closed.

Then, they decided walked to the training hall courtyard, along their walking, it was silent and quiet._ Where are their parents? Where are the crying baby Azure and the annoying brother panda Jade? Where are their family? _As they were puzzling the questions in their mind, they heard music of flute flowing in the air. They ran to found the source of the music, they saw their grandfather, Shifu, sitting under the tree playing the bamboo flute and lost in music.

The two in-training Dragon Warriors were sounded of relief, as they were trying to approach their kung fu master. Hannah sensed something was coming as she stopped Lilly and hid themselves behind the statue in nearby.

"What are you doing?" Lilly whispered but Hannah shushed her and waited. The music from the bamboo flute still flowing in the air.

Suddenly, the six figures burst from the shrubs and dived towards the kung fu master. Tigress and Po appeared from the attic, Crane and Viper appeared from the brushes and Monkey and Mantis both appeared from tree and a stone dragon statue. Hannah and Lilly saw it with awed and watched their graceful and quick kung fu styles of theirs with amazed. They have never seen their parents hard training _that_ speed before.

Shifu moved like lightning all at sudden, deftly using his flute to deflect and block his students' moves. One by one, the kung fu master has sent the six figures flying through the air, but they didn't notice there were two more figures hid behind statue were peeking on them.

At last, the sudden attack has over, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior held up their kung fu styles and waited the next order, and then Shifu spoke.

"Well done, students! If you don't try to disappoint me!" he snapped at his six famous students. "Tigress, you need more strength! Mantis, more speed! Monkey, more balance! Crane, still height! Viper, still subtlety! And Po, lose some pounds, couldn't you?" he gave the advices to them and each of them bowed respectfully to the master as he continued correcting their kung fu technique.

"Whoa, I haven't seen Master Shifu trained them so strict for a very long time." Lilly whispered. But her whispering has spread to the good hearing big ear red panda as his ear has twitched, he stopped the correcting as he changed his moves.

"What is there? Show yourself!" he demanded as the others were prepared their fight.

"Relax, it's us, Hannah and Lilly!" Hannah said as they slowly walked out the statue.

"Hey, mo…" then the tiger stopped as she has quickly seen the difference of her parents and the others. Crane has no dragon mark on his neck neither his amulet and Viper haven't a ring on her tail or even haven't any dragon tattoo on her body, then to Tigress and Po, they haven't too! In fact, she could saw that they were a little bit…_younger_. And the most importantly, she didn't see Tai Lung.

"MO..." Lilly said as Hannah shut her mouth by her paws and gave her a serious look on her as it said, _'Don't say anything and leave everything to me.' _look.

"What are you doing?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Shifu demanded softy.

"What!?" they said in unison. "Don't you remember us? It's us, Hannah and Lilly! Your..." then Lilly was interrupted again by her tiger friend's paw. Then her another paw has flashed a little flame as it appeared a scroll.

"Your new students who sent by the Pearl Temple in the Valley of Courage." she said as she gave Shifu a '_fake_' scroll. Shifu took a confused look on them and then to the scroll, and his students have gathered to their master as they wanted to see the scroll.

And they were right, _suppose_, there was a signature of the Pearl Temple and the ranked high students would sent to the Jade Temple for under training more. But the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior gave a confuse look on their _new training students_ again, still couldn't believe their age of being ranked high level of their kung fu and will be under teaching by them!

But then, Crane, Viper, Po and Tigress looked at them closely and saw something was different or familiar on their appearance. Crane looked at Lilly as he thought she was twin of Viper, he then asked his girlfriend.

"Hey, she looks just like you." Crane said as he commented Lilly.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Except she has different eyes, and they look like yours." Viper said.

Then they stopped and wondering in their minds, "What...a coincident, right?" Lilly made an excuse as she didn't want to make a panic to her un-married parents, and they nodded with the wonder and confuse look.

To Tigress and Po, they were still looked at Hannah a closer look, "She looks like you, could it be, she's your daughter or sister?" Po said as he bursted out laughter, Tigress punched him on his shoulder, Hannah watched that scene as she couldn't help herself but bursted out laughter, too.

"Yea, and she got your laughter and eyes." Monkey said as he joined the discuss.

"US!? Him/Her!! No way!!" Hannah and Po both said in unison, there was a silence.

"Okay, this is getting weirder." Mantis said.

"Alright, students. Enough talking of wasting the valuable time. Let's head back to the training room. We've got a little task to do." Shifu said in low tone as they were starting cold sweat, and then the two couples looked at the children again, and this time they were giving them a warm feeling welcome to them as they smiled gently. And they returned them a smile, a friendly and familiar smile and then they followed their steps to the training room.

The little rabbit evil spirit appeared above the temple, and then she snickering and a n evil smile on her face, _"That gives me a delightful idea..." _she then vanished in the air.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Training and Story

Preview:

_"How's that-" just when she finished her ask, the dummy swung back and smacked Hannah hard as she got tripped into the obstacle corse._

_"This look familiar." Mantis said._

_"Oh, she is so dead." Lilly said as her tail has covered her face in shame._

_The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior watched the scene, half memorable and half amused, they haven't seen this demonstration for a long time since Po's. Tigress couldn't help herself but laughing a little as she watched the girl version of Po, a spiky tethered ball slammed into Hannah as she has sudden shocked of that. _


	3. The Training and Story

Chapter 3: The Training and Story

While they made their way to the training room, Hannah asked Crane.

"Um, Master Crane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, little thing. And by the way, you could just call me Crane."

"Okay, so what's the year of time?"

"2006, why do you ask?"

Hannah and Lilly's jaws were dropped,_ 2006!? There's no way they were in the...past. Unless, they had dropped into the well as a time portal back in time. _Then they have quickly snapped, and turned their face to the crane, "Uh, nothing. Really, nothing." they whispered as they walked faster than the six kung fu masters and beside the red panda.

"I could've swore those two kids are getting weirder than before." Crane whispered to Viper.

"Neither do I." whispered Po.

"I think they look adorable." Viper said and Tigress agreed.

"No deny that." Monkey and Mantis said.

--

_**The Training Room**_

Finally, they have approached the training room. When Shifu opened the gate, Hannah and Lilly looked at the equipments with amazed, the training course were as good as new, of course, they were in the past!

"Let's get started. You first, white tiger." Shifu used his bamboo flute pointed at Hannah as lucky number one.

"What? Wait, wait, wait, wait! Now?" although, Hannah hated to be the first as she will start being nervous and panic, forgot her balance and focus.

"Master Shifu, please let me be the first. Hannah got herself lost when she has been picked to be the first one." Lilly begged as she stepped forward in front of Hannah.

"A real warrior shall be face any danger and sudden incident happen! Be quick, please!" Shifu ordered as Hannah nervously stepped forward.

"Pick any of these equipments." he said.

Lilly shook her as it said,_ 'Try pick the easiest.'_ signal. Then, Hannah took a tour of the training room and then she spotted a training dummy beside her, and she picked that _thing_!

"Hey, maybe we could start with that!" she said as she ran over, the Furious Five, Lilly, Po and Shifu were all frowned.

"That thing!?" Shifu scoffed. "We use that for training children, well, like you actually, but since you have ranked the high level of kung fu, thought that you wouldn't need it! And for propping open the door when it's hot, but if you insist..."

"I/she do." the children said in unison.

"... Very well, then." Shifu said. _Strange, this is so familiar to me. Where did I see this before? _He thought.

Hannah took a deep breathe. "All right," she murmured. She danced around the dummy, pretending it was a bad guy and trying to tune out the fact that seven kung fu experts and her viper friend were watching her every move.

"Whatcha got, buddy?" she said in the dummy's face. "You got nothing because I've got it right here. You're picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the lightning! I'm coming at you with crazy feet. My feet are a blur. I'm a blur." Hannah went on as she danced in place.

The seven masters were all confused at second, _Get ready to feel the lightning? If she spoke 'thunder', she might be real a girl version of Po._ They thought.

Shifu had had enough, "Would you hit it?" he demanded.

"All right, all right." Hannah replied.

She took a deep breathe and then punched the dummy, it was knocking it all the way backward. She turned back to Shifu proudly.

"How's that-" just when she finished her ask, the dummy swung back and smacked Hannah hard as she got tripped into the obstacle course.

"This looks familiar." Mantis said.

"Oh, she is so dead." Lilly said as her tail has covered her face in shame.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior watched the scene, half memorable and half amused, they haven't seen this demonstration for a long time since Po's. Tigress couldn't help herself but laughing a little as she watched the girl version of Po, a spiky tethered ball slammed into Hannah as she has sudden shocked of that.

"I'm feeling a little nauseous." Hannah called out suddenly.

"And yet is memorable." Viper said.

"Bet you she will survive these courses." Mantis took a bet on Monkey, "My fortune cookies."

"My almond cookies on her that she will be dead." Monkey was in.

"Hey." Viper and Lilly hissed on them.

"What!? Just kidding. Jesh!" they continued their sight seeing.

Back to Hannah, she was slammed by the last club into her hard. "Ow! Those are hard! Oooh! I think I will..._Ooof_!"

"Oooohhhh!!" she screamed and the others were gasped of that. She reached out to grab a pole, so she could pull herself to her feet. That was a mistake. Immediately, it spun her around, and Hannah got pummeled all over again.

When Hannah emerged out the other side, battered and bruised, she found herself standing on a floor covered with small tubes that shot out bursts of flames.

"Yikes!" Lilly said and the others were agreed.

"Ah oh!" Hannah murmured, feeling her feet get singed. She hopped across, trying to blow out the flames.

But suddenly, when the flames blew out, she couldn't make it to run away as she has surrounded by the fire. The masters and the in-training Dragon Warrior were shocked.

"Hannah!!" Po and Tigress cried. When they tried to approach the flame course, Lilly stopped them by stood in front of them.

"What are you doing? Can't you see your friend is in danger?" Po yelled.

She shook her head slightly and said, "_This_ is just the beginning."

They saw the flames started act strangely as they were swirling into a shape, a Dragon shape. The kung fu masters were awed and amazed of their sight as they never seen this style before.

Then they saw someone rode on the flame, and it was Hannah! She made a final shot as she leaped away the flame and it disappeared, and she landed on the ground in a perfect post!

"Nicely done!" Lilly gave her friend a tail as a high five.

"I'm good, aren't I?" she proudly said, and then she turned to her masters, "So, how did I do?"

"..." they were speechless, there was no doubt that she has reached the high level of kung fu, Shifu snapped out of his mind and said, "You have passed the task."

"Alright! Yes!" Hannah and Lilly gave to each other another high five, only this time a little bit complicated and fast.

"It's getting late, we'll call a day. They will show you the room." Shifu said as he walked away, leaving the others alone in the room.

"You lost the bet." Mantis snickered as Monkey has defeated and he handed over his almond cookies.

"Hey, kiddo. Where did you learn that?" Po asked Hannah curiously.

"_That_!? Oh, I had born with that. Mom and dad said that it was some kind of special ability, that demonstration was one of them. But the children from the valley didn't like me instead of they think I'm a _freak_." She sighed deeply as she remembered how the bullies teased on her.

"But then, that was after…" she stopped which made everyone was curious.

"After what?" Monkey asked quietly.

Hannah couldn't but Lilly said slowly, "After she got nearly dead." There was a flashback on Lilly and Hannah, they could only tell them the incident except their family names.

_**--Flashback--**_

_When she was just a five year old little girl, she was surrounded by some bullies from her school. Lilly and Azure were backed at the temple so soon because Hannah told them to left her behind and will catch up with them later._

"_Go away, you freak!!" a big bully pig called her and then he threw some pebbles and rocks on her head and body, Hannah was shocked as she felt her body has a few places were wounded as it started bleeding!_

"_You don't even deserve living, neither being here now!!" another goose shouted at her and kept on throwing the stones and pebbles on her._

"_No, I'm not a freak! I'm not a monster! I'm alive and live!!" she thought in her mind._

_Then, she was shocked as she saw her wounds were getting worse than before. Suddenly, her arms have suddenly shaking as she couldn't control herself, her paws were gathered the flames and fire as a ball._

"_Oh no, stay away from me!!" she yelled at the bullies, she wanted to save them even the one who wanted to kill her._

"_We're not falling for that!" the bullies annoyed her warning as they continued on their teasing and throwing._

_Hannah saw a pool of water behind, she looked at her flaming paws again and then to the pool, she has no choice but not to harm innocent people as she jumped into the water._

_The bullies were shocked and they ran to the pool, and they saw Hannah was drowning, she couldn't swim! She was desperate, afraid and felt cold as her eyes was begging them. But it didn't work as she watched the bullies were walked away, leaving her alone to die!_

_Hannah couldn't breathe anymore as she was really drowning, with her eyes slowly close and her final hope was lost… Then she heard a cried, "HANNAH!!"_

_Suddenly, a huge strength force has jumped in the water. And she felt a warm arm embraced her as it leaded her back to the surface. Her emerald eyes have opened a little and saw a guardian angel was embraced her, and it was Po, her father!_

_SPLASH!!_

_A splash of water and a sounded of breathing have come at the same time, Po carefully embraced her daughter as he quickly swam back on the shore. There could see the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Lilly and Azure, Master Shifu and the bullies were beside the shore, worrying._

_Po handed Hannah to Tigress who was panicking as she gave her daughter a CPR. People were getting a circle around them, Tigress kept helping her daughter to let the water out of her mouth. Until she heard a cough._

"_Cough, cough." Hannah was alive as she coughed out the water, her parents saw at her with relief as they embraced her tightly and so the rest of the family joined in._

_Hannah saw the bullies were walking forward to her, the head pig rose up his hand, and said, "Sorry, we didn't relies that you were…" before he could finished. Hannah shook his hand._

_She smiled at him and said, "Apologize accept."_

_After that incident, every kid in the valley were having another look on Hannah, Lilly and Azure, that see them as their friends, like normal kids._

_**--End of flashback--**_

Po felt a pity for her as he has the same past of hers, "Sorry at the beginning." He said as he saw his shadow on her.

"That's okay. But now, I've got friends, lots of friends back there and I miss them terribly." Hannah sniffed.

Tigress put her paw on her shoulder and said, "You'll get use to it, come, let's get back to the bunkhouse."

"Okay." She said, but in her heart, she was whispering, _Mom_.

"By the way, how do your parents look like?" asked Tigress.

"Ah, why do you ask?" Hannah requested.

"Because before you hit the training dummy, you actually said something that familiar to Po's, he used to say _'Get ready to the feel the thunder'_, and you said_ 'Get ready to the feel the __lightning'_. That's not a usual for people." She replied.

"Well, that's…Where's Lilly?" she made an excuse as she ran off to look for her friend. Tigress felt there was something that she was keeping behind from all of them.

Then, Hannah found Lilly was between Crane and Viper, they were having a great chat, until Hannah has to break it up. "Sorry, Master Crane, Master Viper, I have a _word_ with her, please?"

"That's okay." They said in unison and they watched the girls ran off.

"What now?" Lilly ignored.

"I couldn't stand this, I think we better tell them the truth." Hannah said depress.

"What!? No way! Look, if you told them the truth, you and I or even our brother and sister will disappear, gone forever." Lilly said seriously.

"I know, but I couldn't stand a lie."

"Then you have to get in to."

"Fine, let's get back to the bunkhouse."

"Uh wait a second. I think I'm gonna…" Lilly interrupted as her nose was alerting Hannah, a sneeze was coming. She was widened as she carried the viper on her back and yelled, "Gain way, coming through! Coming through, watch out!"

"What's going on?" Viper asked.

"A sneeze alerting!"

"A sneeze!? It couldn't be _that_ bad."

"You have no idea…" she murmured as they have reached the entrance of the room.

"Alright! Lilly, let it out!" she shouted and Lilly's nose has commanded, "HA-CHUUUU!!" A tornado, not that big tornado that you imagined, has blown in the middle of the air as it swirling with the clouds. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior watched it with shocked and surprised.

But the power of the blowing was too powerful as they got pulled back to the Furious Five. Tigress and Po got Hannah and Lilly got caught by Crane and Viper, both were hit on the ground. When Po and Tigress slowly opened their eyes and saw Hannah was on top of Po's giant belly, she looked like an angel appeared for them and so did Crane and Viper, they thought Lilly was come from heaven.

Hannah pulled Lilly and then their _masters_ back on the ground and sighed of relief, "You know, when we get back, you'd better be practice more on controlling your Wind Dragon power." She whispered to her friend as she nodded and sniffed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Monkey and Mantis shouted in excitement.

"That, also one of her special and annoying power, we've got two kids more back in our place." Hannah explained.

"You mean there's more?" Mantis asked.

"Yep, one was my little brother, Jade. Earth Quaker kid, when he jumps on the ground, the ground will be shaking. " Hannah replied.

"And another one was my twin sister, Azure. The Crying Baby, she cries like more than any normal baby, her tears could drown anywhere." Lilly replied.

"Wow, I couldn't image how your parents be very proud for having such wonderful children?" Viper admired.

"Yeah, neither do I." the little warriors said in unison silently.

"It's getting late, we better eat dinner. Po, you know what to do!" Tigress said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Po saluted, Tigress laughed a little as she gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

'_They are in love to each other so long…even now.'_ Hannah thought with admired as she followed the Furious Five to the kitchen of bunkhouse.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Dinner With Furious Five and Dragon Warrior

_Preview:_

_Hannah threw the vegetables in the air and leaped herself up against the vegetables, with a knife in her right paw, she easily cut and sliced the ingredients into pieces. When she got herself on ground, she used her leg swung a bowl to her chest and then she used her left paw to hold it as she caught the pieces of the ingredients._


	4. Dinner with Furious Five, Dragon Warrior

Chapter 4: Dinner with the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior

During Po was making his Secret Ingredient Soup, Universe Juice, Hannah volunteered to help him. Po welcomed her and just when he wanted to ask her to cut and slice the vegetables, but then there came a shock.

Hannah threw the vegetables in the air and leaped herself up against the vegetables, with a knife in her right paw, she easily cut and sliced the ingredients into pieces. When she got herself on ground, she used her leg swung a bowl to her chest and then she used her left paw to hold it as she caught the pieces of the ingredients.

"Here you go, da…I mean, Po." Hannah said as she handed him the bowl and went back her seat.

Po looked at her with gasped as he saw the bowl with full of pieces vegetables were cut in perfect pieces. Back to the present, Hannah usually helped Po to in charge of cutting the ingredients and gathered themselves into a bowl.

"Uh…Thanks." _How did she do that? And did she know how to slice and cut the sizes that I even haven't ordered? Who are these kids anyway?_ He thought a while and then continued his cooking.

The Furious Five were thinking the same, and then Tigress asked softy, "Where did you learn those skills?"

"From my dad, he's a noodle maker and a kung fu master." She replied.

"Wow, your dad is as same as me." Po said as he has already finished the noodles. "Oh, and by the way. Monkey, Mantis, could you do me a flavour? Could you bought a sauce from my dad, please, we're out! You tell him it's the Sui Sauce." he asked two masters.

"No problem, we're off tomorrow." Mantis said.

"Yea, what a coincidence…" Hannah whispered, then she took a final gulp of the soup, she was a quick eater, when she put the bowl down, she heard the snickering.

"What?" she asked them curiously.

"Nothing, Master Shifu!" Po said.

The others burst out laughter. A noodle hung from Hannah's face, making her look as if she had long whiskers like Shifu. Suddenly, the Furious Five and Po were conjured the day that Po first cooks for them and then imitating Shifu just like Hannah.

Tigress laughed, too, and then Hannah caught an idea as she got off the table and started imitating Shifu that he had corrected the six kung fu masters, "Well done, students. If you don't try to disappoint me!" she then pointed each kung fu master. "Tigress, you need more strength! Mantis, more speed! Monkey, more balance! Crane, still height! Viper, still subtlety! And Po…" she stopped as she thought a while.

"You will never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!" she finished her play.

There was a silence. And they have burst out their hugest laughter that they could ever done. They haven't been laughed that crazy and burst out their tears for a long time, especially it was better than Po and from a little white tiger!

Hannah has slurped up the noodle clinging to her lips quickly, and then she yawned, but the others didn't notice because they didn't finish their laughing.

Then, Crane wiped his tears and asked Hannah, "Seriously, kid…Haha.. Who taught you that? Was it you, Po? There's no one but only you could imitate Shifu so reality!" he then asked the patting panda.

"No, I didn't teach her that, honestly!" he declared.

"Then who?" Tigress asked an important question as there was a sudden silent. They turned their faces to Lilly, "Don't look at me, it isn't odd cause she always do that back in the temple! It is her one of her habit!" she said.

After they heard what Lilly said, they still couldn't believe the thing that they had just seen. Just then, when Po turned his face to Hannah, he saw that she was asleep!

Mantis hopped on the white tiger's shoulder silently and checked on her, he whispered, "She's asleep."

"Well, we better get her back to her room, she probably got tired by that training." whispered Crane and the others nodded in agreed.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Midnight Discovery

Preview:

_"Don't you think this whole was weird? First the training was unusual, then her cutting had done before Po asked her to do, and now this is our chance to see the truth!" Tigress stated._

_"Slow down, Tigress, what's got into you?" asked curiously Po._

_"I...I don't know, and I felt of letting them around us. It felt like they are related on us or something." Tigress mumbled._


	5. The Midnight Discovery

Chapter 5: Midnight Discovery

_**At the bunkhouse**_

When Po carried Hannah on his back gently as they slowly approached the hall of the bunkhouse, Hannah was awake by the squeak sounds that Po stepped on the squeaking floor. She found herself she was on her father's back, thought that they were back but then they didn't.

"Oh, you awake? Sorry for the sound." Po asked as he was making himself ashamed, thinking of himself to lose some weights.

"What!? Not at all, I awake myself sometimes in my sleep." she explained. "And plus, I'm not a five year old girl, so you could put me down." she added as Po put her down and everyone chuckled.

"Look, your room was next to me. So you could find me if there's any problem." Tigress said.

"Okay." the kids said in unison.

"Alright well, go back to sleep before Master Shifu saw us." Crane said as the others have went back to their rooms.

The light of candles in each room have off, but there was one left, and that was Hannah and Lilly. Although, Hannah was missed her real parents very much, neither Lilly. Hannah was look at the family picture which was in her mother locket, she started remember a song that she wrote a song for her family as a gift. She murmured the first word, _"I think of you...always..." _(A/N: 'I Think Of You' from Tata Young. I love family songs.)

_**Hannah: When I'm down and all alone**_

_**When nothing seems to matter**_

_**When I lose my hope**_

_**When I'm sad and confused**_

_**When it all gets turned around and 'round**_

_**I can't seem to reach for solid ground**_

_**When everything I've believed in seems untrue**_

_**All I have to do**_

Tigress has slowly opened her eyes and so the others, were both got interrupted by singing. Luckily, they haven't fell asleep, so they still have some energy to get up. As the masters have opened the doors at the same time, they spotted that the singing was came from Hannah and Lilly's room, included the light hasn't off. Viper opened a door small crack as they could take a peek on them.

_**Hannah: Is think of you**_

_**I think of you and it's gone**_

_**Like you chase away the storm**_

_**Making it all okay**_

_**I think of you**_

_**I think of you and I'm strong**_

_**And I know I can go on**_

_**It's like you set me free**_

_**When life gets the best of me**_

_**I just think of you**_

"And I thought that Tigress, Po, Crane and Viper were the best singers of the valley, no wonder she could sing well as you guys, too." Monkey commented her quietly for not letting them to hear them.

"You can say it." Mantis whispered.

Then, Tigress spotted something was shining on Hannah's paws, and it was a locket. It opened but it has blocked by the white tiger's back. _Why that thing looks familiar? _she thought in wonder. And they continued heard the little kid singing.

_**Hannah: Now I know what love means**_

_**And whatever life may hold for me**_

_**Through the fire**_

_**Through the rain I believe**_

_**Cause there's nothing I can't bear**_

_**Knowing that you will be there**_

_**If I fall I won't break**_

_**Through it all I'll make it through**_

_**Cause all I have to do**_

"Hey, guys, do you see that locket on her paws?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah, what?" Mantis asked again.

"You don't mean..." Po said as he and Tigress thought the same thing, she didn't speak anything instead of nodded.

_**Hannah: Think of you**_

_**I think of you and it's gone**_

_**Like you chase away the storm**_

_**Making it all okay**_

_**I think of you**_

_**I think of you and I'm strong**_

_**And I know I can go on**_

_**It's like you set me free**_

_**When life gets the best of me**_

_**I just think of you**_

"Don't you think this whole was weird? First the training was unusual, then her cutting had done before Po asked her to do, and now this is our chance to see the truth!" Tigress stated.

"Slow down, Tigress, what's got into you?" asked curiously Po.

"I...I don't know, and I felt of letting them around us. It felt like they are related on us or something." Tigress mumbled.

_**Hannah: And when I think I'm all alone**_

_**I can't see the way to go**_

_**Lost in the rain of my own tears**_

_**To wash away the pain and fear**_

_**Is think of you**_

_**I think of you and it's gone**_

_**Like you chase away the storm (Lilly: Like you chase away the storm)**_

_**Making it all okay (Lilly: Making it all okay)**_

_**I think of you**_

_**I think of you and I'm strong**_

_**And I know I can go on**_

_**It's like you set me free**_

_**When life gets the best of me**_

_**I just think of you**_

_**Hannah: For the good times (Lilly: For the good times) the bad times (Lilly: the bad times)**_

_**I just think of you**_

_**Cause you know you get the best of me**_

_**I just think of you...**_

The song has finally ended, the girls still didn't notice that six masters were peeking on them as they were having a chat. The six masters started to eavesdrop. Tigress and Viper suddenly felt joy in their hearts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hannah asked.

"Positive! If we told them the truth, we might never be exist, and I won't let that happen!" Lilly firmed.

_'Never be exist!?' _the masters were confused as they continued.

"I don't know, Lilly." Hannah crossed her arms and began depress. "I saw how they love each other, I think we should tell them. Trust me, you know I have _the eye_." she firmed her words.

"(sigh)...Fine, just want you to know, even we are all going to be vanish, I think I have no regret." Lilly said and Hannah hugged her for understanding and then they went t sleep as they blew out the candle in their room.

Hannah took the locket off her neck and placed it beside her head, she whispered as the others could hear, "Good night, mom, dad." Then she felt into sweet dream.

"Now there's our chance." Viper said. Then, their eyes stared at Mantis, he really didn't like people stared at him like that, it made him looked so tiny.

"(sigh)...Fine, I'll do it. Just stop staring at me." he said as he flew through the crack and it ended beside Hannah who was sleep sweetly.

Mantis was stopped by stared at Hannah, she slept like an angel and her face with a small smile was so perfect and sweet. He got enchanted by her state a while until Viper hissed him.

"Snap out of it and get that locket!" she hissed him.

"Fine, fine, geesh." he grumbled and when he approached the golden locket, he got embraced by Hannah's arms, they were shocked thought that she was awake, but she wasn't instead of she was asleep.

Mantis was struggling to off her embrace but then he heard her sleep talking, "Mmm...Mom...Dad..." tears came off her closed eyes. And yet, Mantis watched it as he felt pity of her as he used his knife claws brushed her hair.

"Sweet dream, Hannah." Mantis whispered in her ear and he grabbed the locket as he flew to his friends.

"Did you get it?" Po asked. Mantis didn't speak anything as he handed him the locket, and he hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Mantis?" Crane asked the insect.

"I...I just feel bad for her, okay? They miss their parents and I feel a heart broken for Hannah!" he spoke.

"Well, when we open this thing, we will know who their irresponsible parents are!" Tigress said as she grabbed the locket from Po.

Suddenly, she was widened as she stared at the locket. "What's wrong, Tigress?"

"This...This is my locket, it's from my family for each generation." she stammered and they were all shocked.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! This must be an accident, maybe this kid has got the same locket as yours from somewhere else market." Po said.

"No! This is a unique one, as it is the only one in the world!" she stated furiously.

"Do you have it?" Crane asked as he thought an idea.

"I do, I wear it on my neck all the time." Tigress replied as she showed it to her friends.

They took a look on the two lockets, they were the same and couldn't see anything different between those two. There was a point in their mind, _if Tigress said that this locket is the only one in the world, why would anyone have another one as it was the same as her?_

Just when they kept thinking the questions, they didn't notice the red panda was beside them, he whispered, "Have you finish your discussion?" The six masters were shocked as they felt a shiver from their backs and they slowly turned heads to back.

"YOU SIX WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SLEEP, AND WHAT DID I SAW? MY STUDENTS WERE PEEKING ON THE IN-TRAINING WARRIORS!?" he shouted as it woke Hannah and Lilly up, Hannah spotted her locket was gone as she crazily looked for it.

"Hey guys! I couldn't find my locket! Have you seen it anywhere?" Hannah yelled as she burst out the door to the hall.

"You mean this?" Monkey asked as he pointed at Tigress who was holding two lockets.

"Yes, that's it! Thank you, Tigress!" Just when she wanted to get her locket back, Tigress held it up as it meant she didn't want to give her, Hannah and Lilly were astounded.

"Tigress, what are you doing? Give her back the locket!" Shifu commanded her.

"Not until she answers our question." Crane stepped forward.

"What question?" now Shifu was confused.

"Who are you? And why do you have this locket? And don't try to fool us!" the children could see fire in Tigress's eyes as they were whispering a while.

"Do you think this is it?" Lilly asked. And she nodded firmly.

"Then let's do this."she said as they faced back to the masters.

"Well, we're waiting your answers." Tigress said.

Then Hannah took a deep breathe and she spoke, "Open my locket."

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Forgiveness

_Preview:_

_"They are indeed your children." Shifu said, even he still couldn't believe it._

_"But how could this be? This is impossible!" Crane said in unbelievable._

_"Nothing is impossible." Lilly said as she approached her un-married father, she did have intelligence of her father._

_"No doubt, she is our daughter." Viper shyly said as they stared each other and blushed, Lilly giggled at her parents._

_"But if you came from the future, how on earth you could come here?" Monkey asked._

_"Well, we sort of got tripped into a mysterious well by the stupid lightning." Hannah answered._

_"So, you're really my daughter?" Tigress asked Hannah and she nodded._

_"Yes, mom." The female tiger still couldn't believe that she was her and Po's daughter, even she knew she loved her very much and will give birth a baby for him, but this happened so fast, saw the face of their future daughter!_


	6. The Forgiveness

Chapter 6: The Forgiveness

Then Hannah took a deep breathe and she spoke, "Open my locket."

"What!? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Tigress.

"No, seriously! Just open it and you know." Lilly said with hope.

When Crane met Lily's eyes and it was pure, "I think we could trust them." He said.

Tigress was still confused, she asked Po, "What do you think?"

"I agreed with Crane, just open it." he replied.

"Wait, what's in it?" Viper asked.

"Nothing. Just a group family picture." Lilly answered.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Tigress slowly opened the locket which was Hannah's. And the others could see the children were shaking with fear and nervous as their hearts beat faster and faster.

The next thing they knew, that Tigress was widened, just as they have suspected. Po worried on his love's reaction, he'd never seen her shocked like this before. He took a look in the locket, he was gasped.

"What? What is it?" Crane asked as he and Viper ran over to see it, and so other fellow masters, included Master Shifu, were gathered to see the thing that inside the locket. As Hannah and Lilly could see their faces were shocked, frightened and widened! The family group picture was the Furious Five, Po, Tai Lung which the present was renamed _Furious Seven_, Shifu, Ping, Jade, Azure, Lilly and herself!

In the picture, the Furious Seven and the kung fu master have posted their styles of kung fu, and the children were beside their parents as they followed their lead to post up their new styles of kung fu, and as for Ping, he just holding a noodle on his wings, all of them was smiled cheerfully.

The masters could see the difference between themselves, especially the two couples. Both were having a dragon mark that they haven't them by now and each was wearing an amulet. And the most importantly, Tai Lung was in there, too, that made Shifu shocked than the others.

When the masters have calmed themselves down and then they looked at Hannah and Lilly again, thinking that_ if they were in the picture with them as a family group, then they must be... their children!?_

Po and Tigress looked at Hannah with a suspicious eye on her, and Crane and Viper looked at Lilly with the same look. Shifu took a compared on them, Hannah has the same emerald eyes as Po, and so as her skin colour, plus she got Tigress's strength, both couples' personality and she did has a sense of humor as Po!

Then he turned to Lilly, he moved his face close to her face to take a closer look and then compared to Crane and Viper. She is a viper, same face as Viper and she has the same eyes as Crane's, and plus she got the personality and intelligence of Crane!

"They are _indeed_ your children." Shifu said, even he still couldn't believe it.

"But how could this be? This is impossible!" Crane said in unbelievable.

"Nothing is impossible." Lilly said as she approached her un-married father, she did have intelligence of her father.

"No doubt, she is our daughter." Viper shyly said as they stared each other and blushed, Lilly giggled at her parents.

"But if you came from the future, how on earth you could come _here_?" Monkey asked.

"Well, we sort of got tripped into a mysterious well by the stupid lightning." Hannah answered.

"So, you're really my daughter?" Tigress asked Hannah and she nodded.

"Yes, _mom_." The female tiger still couldn't believe that she was her and Po's daughter, even she knew she loved her very much and will give birth a baby for him, but this happened so fast, saw the face of their future daughter!

"Wow, I must say that the more I looking at her, the more thinking of more Po and Tigress's clone." Mantis snickered.

"Want a knuckle sandwich?" Tigress and Hannah said in unison. Then they burst out laughter, laughing at mother and daughter who were blushing in embarrassment.

"Yep, she's got your personality and my sense of humor." Po announced.

Shifu was keep thinking about the picture, Tai Lung was in there, too. Thought that there was hope of he and his foster son could have a chance to reunion._ 'So...there's still a chance for me and Tai Lung?'_ he thought as he loved Tai Lung till now and future. Just then, Hannah leaned a paw on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, grandfather. You'll soon have a reunion with him. Soon..."

"Thank you, Hannah." he tanked her with a smile. "But please call me Master Shifu, I'm not ready to be your grandfather now."

"Sure thing, _Master Shifu_." Hannah said as her thumbs up.

"And by the way, sorry for not telling you the truth in the first place." Hannah and Lilly apologized as they bowed to them.

"Hey, we all know the truth now and we know that you have a reason for not telling us. And we're cool with that." Monkey said as he approached Hannah's shoulder, and she gave him a gentle smile.

She wore up her locket around her neck and backed to her _friends_, then they told them the whole story from the ten wedding anniversaries event till they fell into the well that in the bamboo forest.

Suddenly, Shifu got hit in his head, and then he rush asked Hannah, "You said that well was in the bamboo forest!?" and they nodded.

Shifu slapped his forehead and he was cursing himself in Chinese, the others were all in confused of his reaction. Shifu turned his face to them and asked again, "Have you found a golden bracelet from the well?"

"Well…Yeah, what's the matter about it?" Hannah stammered as she slowly showed the bracelet on her hand. The next thing they saw, was Shifu's face has turned into pale.

"That well was cursed." He answered shortly. But he saw his students and the future kids have burst out laughter.

"What's so funny?" he demanded them.

"Come on, Shifu. There is no such thing as curse. Especially this one." Crane said as he wiped his tears.

Then they all stopped of Shifu's glaring, "What!? You're serious? And don't tell me is…" then Mantis was interrupted by Po.

"No!" then he got the attention, "There was a story of this cursed well." He silently said but clearly.

"What!? (again) Po, not you too! For the last time, there is no such thing as curse!!" Tigress declared.

"Po, would you please to help me to retell the history to them?" Po nodded and he began.

_Once in not far away the Valley of Peace just over the_ _Mountain Pass Bridge__, there was a small village called Sauo Village. The villagers there were living in harmony and peace._

_But then things had changed by a birth, a little rabbit girl birth, she was born in evil. At three, she had killed a male goose who had teased and bullied her. And at five, she had destroyed half village, the villagers were angry as they went to the house and wanted to kill the girl!_

_But her parents loved her so much, whether she was evil or not, they ran away the village until they ended up in the bamboo forest which it is near from here. The angry villagers were everywhere in the forest, her parents were no where else to escape until they had approached a well._

_The mother carried her and accidentally dragged her daughter by a villager's hard push into well! She was drown to death, and when they tried to find her body, there was nothing or something floating! The mother cried terribly as she put a bracelet of her daughter in a crack of the well, to remember the place where she dies, and then the next day, her parents had suicide together by hanging themselves in the same bamboo forest and hanged beside their daughter's grave!_

Po has ended the story and saw the Furious Five and the two future warriors were shuddering in fear, even Shifu got scared a little as he shivered himself.

"What a story, Po! But…It…never…be true…" Monkey said it stammered. He definitely got scared.

"Yeah, it's probably just a make up story that scare naughty children." Viper said, she was hiding herself behind Crane.

"Yea, dad. You didn't tell me that story ever since I've born." Hannah said behind Tigress's back.

"Well, now you heard it the sooner than better, unless it's too scary for you." Po challenged.

"Me!? Scared!? Don't be ridiculous!" She burst out her false laughter, but then. After a few seconds, she admitted it, "Yea, It's scary."

"Chicken." Lilly whispered.

"I heard that!" Hannah said, Lilly ignored her saying and pretended the noises of the chickens.

"So what was that rabbit's name?" Lilly then stopped and asked.

"No one knows except their parents. But someone said that the bracelet of that girl has a name marked in it." Po answered.

"A name, huh?" Hannah whispered as she took out the bracelet and took a deep, closer look on it. As she has found a Chinese name on it, in translate, it called_ 'Beauty' _(A/N: if you know what it means.), speak as _'Gei'_.

"Gei…" she murmured as her eyes stared at the name for a few minutes and then her eyes has suddenly glow and it glowed brighter and brighter.

"Oh no, she used her power again." Lilly said.

"What power?" Shifu asked.

"I'll explain it later! Right now she's going to let us see the past!" she yelled and so the white tiger's eyes' light has lit up the whole room, and there were appeared some images in the room.

"Is this…some kind of _'Sight Sharing'_?" Crane questioned himself.

"What is Sight Sharing?" Po asked.

"Sight Sharing, it means that a person who had connected to somebody else eyes, and through his or her eyes to see the past or now." Crane explained, Po understood as he glanced at the images.

"But how long she could carry on?" he then asked Lilly.

"Well, this is pretty rare to see her unleash power. But the highest record was about 2 hours." She answered.

"But there's still one question left, _who_ is she connecting?" Tigress asked the main point.

"That's a good question, but I saw she seen the name on the bracelet as she has sudden see through the little girl's past by touching it." Lilly then explained and the masters were amazed her explanation.

"She does have your intelligence." Shifu commented and Crane blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe if we can see through these past memories, we could also found a way to get them back to the future!" Po exclaimed and now he's got the brain in his head.

Tigress kissed his cheek deeply and said, "You're a genius!"

"I know." He said and so the masters started to see the _truth_.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Curse

Preview:

_"Oh man, if Po knows that we didn't get his sauces of his dad, he will be freak out!" Mantis said and they walked back to the Jade Palace._

_They walked until they shoved a little girl, "Oh I'm sorry, little girl! We didn't notice anyone in the front!" Monkey claimed._

_"Don't worry about me. Do you want to buy a sauces?" the rabbit girl asked and the two masters have got an idea._

_i minute later, "Thank you!" the girl waved her hands to the masters, Monkey and Mantis bought her sauces and hoped it will fool Po's eyes._

_But they didn't notice the little girl was smirking and sudden vanish in the air, they didn't know that she's Gei._

* * *

**Oh yeah, and by the way. Sorry for update so late. Lots of ideas popped out of my mind. Trust me, the best part will be reveal.**


	7. The Curse

Chapter 7: The Curse

(A/N: The following italic words were the Gei's past flashback, hope you don't mind.)

Although, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior could only see the eyes of Gei, so they didn't know her looks.

_The flashback has showed that they were running, running away from the angry villagers! Gei's hand was pulled by her mother and another hand she was hugging her doll. She and her parents ran into the bamboo forest for a little rest._

_They were patted of their escape as they sat down on the ground and then they saw a well, they thought that there might be some water to drink, when Gei's mother walked, she was pulled by Gei._

"_Am I going to die?" Gei asked with her innocent tone._

"_No, sweetie. Mommy promise, I will protect you and won't let you get hurt." The mother rabbit hugged her daughter tightly, as she didn't want to let her go._

"_Pinky swear?" she asked as she held out her pinky._

_She smiled at her little daughter, "Pinky swear." She said as she used hers crossed her pinky._

"_The villagers are coming!" her father shouted as the mother hugged Gei in her embrace and ran beside the well, they were surrounded!_

"_Hand over the girl or you all die in here!" one of the villagers spoke._

"_Never!" the mother replied as she hugged Gei tightly._

"_Then you have leave me no choice." He whispered as he charged on her._

_He hit her hardly as her arms have suddenly slipped as Gei has fallen into the well, "Gei!!" the scream has echoed the well._

_Although, Gei couldn't swim as she begged, "Mommy!...Cough, cough…help me!!" she started to drown._

_When the mother started to jump into the well, she got stopped by the villagers as she watched them to throw the rocks and stones into the well of blocking the exit and the space of breathing, or maybe wanted to aim her._

_One villager handed the mother a rock, she refused it but the villager forced her to throw the rock into the well so she could live. When she accidentally throw the rock into the well, she saw Gei's eyes were widened and in blood and they were full of hatred and rage!_

"_Nooooo!!" she ran away. And leaving her daughter dying in the well._

_Gei was whispering, "I swear…I will get my revenge…No matter I die…I will get my revenge." Then her heart stopped beating and the whole picture was black._

When the picture was ended and so as Hannah started to get dizzy, Po and Tigress caught her by that second.

"So, what, this girl named Gei and she wanted to get her revenge with this bracelet?" Mantis asked.

"I don't think it's just that," Hannah slowly opened her half closed eyes, then she held up a pinky, "I think she felt she was betrayed by her beloved mother and wanted to take a revenge to the villagers." She spoke.

"But what's the deal with you two, you two did nothing about this!" Crane said and there was a silence, too many questions for them.

Shifu snapped his finger to get their attention and said, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late though." everyone bowed at their master and went back to their bedrooms, they were having a long night.

But most of them couldn't asleep, not after what they had found out a shocked discover. Especially Hannah and Lilly, they slept in one room and kept thinking about that Sight Seeing, but most were missed their parents in Present.

--0x0x0x0x--

_**The Next Morning…**_

After the six masters and the two little warriors had greeted to Shifu and finished their breakfast, they went into the Training Room to train themselves. Hannah and Lilly joined in them too, except no more surprising for their un-married parents.

Although, Monkey and Mantis got a favor from Po as helped him to get sauces from his dad down the Valley and they ran off.

But when they got there… there was a twist.

--

"What!?" the two masters both shouted in unison.

"Yes, it's true." Mr. Ping innocently said.

"But what do you mean you don't have the sauces?" Monkey asked.

"Well, actually there were a lot of customers this morning and I couldn't help but used those sauces. It will take a week to make another one." He explained.

"A week!?" the two said in unison.

"Yes, tell Po that I'm sorry, please." Ping apologized as he returned to his works.

"We will, bye, Mr. Ping." And so they walked back to the Palace and chatted along the walk.

"Oh man, if Po knows that we didn't get his sauces from his dad, he will be freak out!" Mantis said and they walked back to the Jade Palace.

They walked until they shoved a little girl, "Oh I'm sorry, little girl! We didn't notice anyone in the front!" Monkey claimed.

"Don't worry about me. Do you want to buy sauces?" the rabbit girl asked and the two masters have got an idea.

1 minute later, "Thank you!" the girl waved her hands to the masters, Monkey and Mantis bought her sauces and hoped it will fool Po's eyes.

But they didn't notice the little girl was smirking and sudden vanish in the air, they didn't know that she's _**Gei**_.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Sign of History Change

_Preview:_

_"Mom was under a spell!" Hannah spotted it._

_"A spell? What kind of spell?" Po asked seriously._

_"Sort of like, 'Never have a feeling with you' spell." She said._

_"No, Lilly. I think she's the one who don't have much time…" Monkey silently spoke as he got the attention and looked at Hannah with shocked, her half body started _**_faded_**_ a little._

_"Oh no, if Po and Tigress don't get back together, then Hannah will be disappear forever!" Lilly added._


	8. The Sign of the History Change

Chapter 8: The Sign of the History Change

_**The Training Hall**_

"Ha—Chuuu!!" Hannah let out a sneeze.

"Bless you." Lilly said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"What was that about? It's 27 degree today, and beside you're so strong enough that couldn't be catch a cold!" Lilly stated it.

"I know! But I felt a chill back in my spines." Hannah explained as she sudden felt another chill on her back.

Just then, Monkey and Mantis opened the gate and threw the _fake_ sauces to Po, and he caught it carefully.

"Here you go, Po!" Mantis said and they went back to their training.

"Cool, Tigress. You're going to love this." Po urged his girlfriend.

"What is it?" she curiously asked.

"This sauces is made by me and my dad, that it could make a better soup than the Secret Ingredient Soup!" he claimed.

"Really? Well then I can't wait." Tigress gave him a sweet smile.

"Can't we come with you?" Hannah asked.

"Right after Tigress's turn." Po replied, Hannah humped.

"Hump, no fair." Hannah started to grumble and then swift herself back to training.

Po and Tigress both chuckled at that sight, "You know, she's got your behaviour." Po stated at that.

"And what's that suppose mean?" Tigress narrowed him.

"Nothing!" Po laughed goofily as Tigress started to chase him to the kitchen.

--

_**At the Kitchen**_

After 15 minutes of making the noodle, Po had made a bowl of noodle, just for Tigress. The rest he could made them later.

"Lunch is served! Go on, try it." Po urged her again, and she nodded.

'_What a rush, clumsy, and yet charming panda…'_ Tigress thought with she merely shook her head and first tried the noodle soup.

She took a gulped of the soup and suddenly she was wide-eyed as she felt her heart was racing, but then it turned slowly and yet plus, she felt no feeling and cold.

"Tigress? Tigress?" there was no respond.

"TIGRESS!!" he then shouted as she finally snapped out.

"Wha…What happened?" she questioned.

"You were sudden froze, are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Yea, but—" she then was interrupted by Po's lips.

And then, she started act strange as she pushed off Po with her force, which the strength could push him against the wall.

He grunted in pain, "Hey, that was not a girlfriend should do." He groaned and then he heard something he cannot believe, _she's snickering?_

"Your girlfriend!? Are you kidding me?" she snickered at him, "We are just _friend_, that's all!" Tigress said in a cold tone at him as she went out the kitchen, Po watched her with his heart broken and trembling.

When Tigress was out of the door, Hannah, Lilly and the rest of Five went into the kitchen. And then they saw Po was depressed which made them worried.

"Po, what's wrong? I saw Tigress walked out in emotionless, is there something wrong?" Crane asked.

He nodded and he held his head up with tears filling his eyes, "There's something wrong about her. She suddenly said that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" he shouted and they exchanged their faces into shocked.

"But how could be? You two are together, aren't you?" Viper asked worriedly.

"We are, but then she acted so weird after she eaten the noodle I made." Po said.

Hannah was thinking a thing, and then she snapped her eyes straight on Tigress with her jade green eyes turned into crimson red eyes, like blood, she could see Tigress's aura was surrounded by an unknown dark aura, which made a sign for her a spell!

"Mom was under a spell!" Hannah spotted it.

"_A spell?_ What kind of spell?" Po asked seriously.

"Sort of like, _'Never have a feeling with you' _spell." She said.

"When did she start act like this?" Viper asked.

"After this afternoon lunch, when I was…" Po then sudden stopped as he stared at Monkey and Mantis. Then he rushed into the kitchen and checked the sauces which they given to him.

Po doubled checked on the sauces and he shouted at the two masters, "Guys! This is not the sauces from my dad!!"

"Let me see." Hannah said as he handed to her.

She took a sniff and sudden felt disgusted of the sauces, "Urgh! This is _definitely_ the _'Broken Juice'_! I will never forget that smell!!" she claimed as she threw it to Lilly and rushed herself into the bathroom to throw up.

"This is getting worse and worse, if we don;t get them back together, the history will change forever." Lilly said.

"Um…Lilly..." Hannah tried to interrupt but it didn't work.

"Not now, Hannah. Can you see I'm trying to thinking back of what the ingredients of the _'Reverse Juice'_?" Lilly urged.

"No, Lilly. I think she's the one who don't have much time…" Monkey silently spoke as he got the attention and looked at Hannah with shocked, her half body started **faded** a little.

"Oh no, if Po and Tigress don't get back together, then Hannah will be disappear forever!" Lilly added.

Suddenly, a wind blown a flyer into the kitchen, Hannah picked it up and then she smirked, everyone was confused, "What?" Lilly asked.

"I have a plan." She said.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: So Close

_Preview:_

_"Only one hour left until the midnight!" Lilly shouted._

_"What should we do? What should we do? Think, Hannah, think!" Hannah urged herself and then she has sudden remember the present time when Crane spoke to her and the others._

_"Crane, Viper, I need you guys!" Hannah smiled hopefully to them._

_"What do you want us to do?" they asked in unison._

_"I need you, Crane, sing and Viper, play that instrument over there, " she said as she pointed the piano on the stage, she went on, "as we make them dance together." She said._


	9. So close!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**So Close

* * *

**_

While Lilly was making the _Reverse Juice_, Crane stepped to his future daughter side and with his curious heart, to see her works.

"What are you looking at?" Lilly spoke before Crane could say anything.

Crane got shocked at first, but thought back she was alike Viper, always knew when he was behind her back, he chuckled, "You know, you've got the sense of Viper." He said.

"Really? But people usually say that I act more like you." She surprisingly replied.

He frowned, "By the way, where did you learn that thing?_ The Broken Juice? The Reverse Juice?_ I'm sure the palace wouldn't have teach you this such a thing to know." Lilly heard his statement.

"I learnt from a friend from a very far country." Lilly explained as she started to conjure about Nana, a Fok Ninja from Japan, she loves to study the potion of different kinds and the cure of the poison. She taught her, Azure and Hannah secretly in the camp by being closet friends.

Although, Hannah and Azure were both no interest of that but she was different, as Nana taught her everything she knew about potion. Then she conjured the friends from the kung fu camp and she started to miss them. Especially Wing, wondering what he was doing in America…

"Lilly!!" she sudden snapped out by Crane's shouted.

"The water is linking out!" he pointed at the linked water pot.

She gasped as she immediately watered off the fire and there let out a dark smoke haze. The two almost got choked by it.

"Dang!" both said in unison, then they were shocked of their words as they stared to each other, and then they burst out a warm laughter, they were really father and daughter.

Suddenly, Hannah, Po, Viper, Monkey and Mantis were both rushed into the room.

"I've hear shouting! What's going on?" Viper asked in rush.

"Nothing! Lilly got a little mess around here, that's all." Crane said as he tried to comfort his lover.

Crane then spotted one was missing, "Where's Tigress?" he asked.

"She's still in the training room, we tried to call her to come with us but then she just gave me the cold look, and then we left her alone in the room to train." Monkey replied as he felt a chill just thought back of the cold look.

Lilly then looked at Po, "No luck?" he merely nodded.

"That is not the Tigress I know." Viper started to fight back her tears.

"By the way, what are the Broken Juice and the Reverse Juice anyway?" Mantis curiously asked.

"Broken Juice, whoever drinks this, it will change his/her character. For example, like Tigress, she used to be a kind, loveable and cheerful master. But now, she is a cold blood, full of hatred and alone master." Lilly explained.

"And as for Reverse Juice, it could reverse anything. Like from cold to warm, from bad to good. It's sort of a cure of the Broken Juice." Hannah added.

"Speaking of which, where did you guys bought this sauces?" Po then asked.

"And it took** a month **to make this juice, have you guys been tracked by a grudged people between you guys?

The five masters both shook their heads quickly in unison, "Are you crazy? We're peaceful warriors, we're just bought this stupid juice from a **little rabbit girl**!" Monkey claimed.

Hannah then wide-eyed by Monkey's last words, "Come again?" she asked.

"I said, are you crazy that-" he stopped by Hannah's interrupted.

"No! I meant the last words!" she furiously said.

"Monkey said that we bought this juice from a little rabbit girl. What?" Mantis confusedly asked.

Hannah has a deep thought a moment and then she began to speak, "I'm giving you guys three questions and you're going to give me the straight answers!" Hannah said and they nodded.

"Did she have a **raged doll**?"

"Yep, a really raged one." Monkey replied.

"Are her eyes were **crimson red as blood and big**?"

"As big as Mantis." Monkey joked and Mantis glared him.

"Last question, did she have** a shape of a** **heart birthmark on her left arm**?"

The two masters thought hard and conjured the little rabbit's appearance, "Yea, she did have a unique birthmark on her left arm."

"Ah dang!" Hannah began cursed, which made them shocked.

"What!? You know that girl?" Crane asked.

"Worse." She said as covered her eyes with her right paw.

"Then who?"

"That girl who you bought her sauces was **Gei**!" she shouted, and then there was a shocked and gasped in the air.

"WHAT!? But how do you know for sure?"

"Hello! I was in the _Sight Seeing_, too! And I was in her mind and her eyes, of course how she looks like!" she stated.

"But why on you two? It doesn't make any sense." Crane questioned the same question last night, he thought very hard on it.

"Maybe it is our test." Hannah murmured, "Or maybe the Gods knew this day will come as we will stop this grudge spirit and fix this together." She mumbled.

"What had got you in mind?" Lilly asked as she gave her a smile.

Hannah smirked as she handed them a look on the flyer that she found it this morning, "Take a look on this flyer."

"What's this?" Lilly questioned.

"Singing Dance Contest here at the Jade Palace Theater, each couple could take the singing or dancing. And the best part is" She paused, and then she smirked, "The Emperor of China will be there, too." She added and the others finally knew what her plan is.

"So what's your point?" Mantis accidentally asked, the next thing he knew was Hannah and Lilly slapped him with a pan. Mantis got slapped against to the wall and fainted goofy.

"Do you think he'll be awake?" Viper asked.

"Yea, I hope so." Lilly answered.

"We need to have a complete plan. First, Viper, you block Tigress away from us while we're confrontation. And Monkey, you'll go down to the valley and sign up the form for us. Crane, teach Po how to dance, you know better than us. Lilly, hurry up finishes the potion and as for me, I'll go talk to Shifu." She finished the discussion as they all split up and did what she ordered them to do. They grinned at the white tiger as they thought that she has the leadership liked her mother.

Hannah then walked herself to the Jade Palace and opened the gate slightly. And she saw Shifu was meditating beside the Moon Pool, she gulped as she silently walked inside the palace.

But when she stepped within seven steps, she got stopped by Shifu, "I know you're here."

She was shocked as she quickly saluted to her master, "I'm so sorry, Master. But there's something I need to tell you."

Then she told her plan to Shifu, when Shifu heard it, he nodded, "I understand, and I think it's a good idea to bring them back together."

"Thanks, Master Shifu." Hannah hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ran away.

Shifu was astounded and watched his future-granddaughter exited the palace and leaving him alone, he covered his cheek and smile, "She's Tigress and Po's daughter alright." He silently said. After 5 hours of making the potion, confessed the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had to wear on their festival dresses like that mission (Case Within Love) to go down to the Jade Palace Theater and meet the Emperor of China.

--

_**Jade Palace Theater**_

Rackets blown everywhere for welcome the Emperor's arrival, everyone has a wonderful time in the theater, and the kung fu masters have to make sure the plan, "Alright, everyone knows the plan?" Hannah asked and they nodded.

"Good, now let's do this." Lilly said as there was a bottle with glimmering liquid in it behind her waist.

Soon, time was like a river, as the happy time has slipped very fast. They tried many methods to keep Po and Tigress together alone, but it didn't work!

"Only one hour left till the midnight!" Lilly shouted.

"What should we do? What should we do? Think, Hannah, think!" Hannah urged herself and then she has sudden remember the _Present_ time when Crane spoke to her and the others.

"Crane, Viper, I need you guys!" Hannah smiled hopefully at them.

"What do you want us to do?" they asked in unison.

"I need you, Crane, sing and Viper, play that instrument over there," she said as she pointed the piano on the stage, she went on, "as we are going to make them _**dance together**_." She said.

"Master Shifu, tell Tigress that she must dance with Po together, they **have** to!" Hannah requested Shifu.

At first, he didn't reply and then he spoke, "I'll try." She grinned. "Now go for the preparation." He then ordered and Hannah nodded as she ran in a lightning.

Shifu then found Tigress, who was chatting to the guest, and he pulled her out of the crowd, "Tigress, go and dance with Po." He said.

"What!? But Master, there's nothing-'' she was cut by Shifu's strict order.

"The Emperor was insisting that want you two to have a dance in front of him. **And because I am your master, and you will do as I say!**" he yelled.

"OK, OK! Sensitive ears here." She annoyed as she grumble walked towards to Po.

Lilly then ran by Po's side and handed him a Reverse Juice, "Po, take it. Make sure you make her drink it."

"Well how can I suppose to do that?" Po asked confusedly.

"You have to figure it out by yourself, now go, the music is on!"gave Po a push towards Tigress's chest with her strength.

"Tigress, I-'' Po then interrupted by Tigress.

"Don't get hope on it, I do it because Master Shifu told me to." She replied in cold tone and then she placed her one paw on Po's left shoulder.

'_I will do anything to make you to remember me, Tigress. The question is, how?' _Po thought with hope, and pulled Tigress closer to his belly. Hannah and Lilly were volunteering to help to play the instruments when Viper started the piano, and Crane started to sing.

'_Hope this gonna work.' _Hannah thought and then she saw her left leg has sparkled a little, and the picture of her has started to disappear. Lilly hissed her for not to being panic and continued the playing. Crane then began to sing, for his friends' relationship and the friendship:

_**You're in my arms**_

_**And all the world is calm**_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**So close together**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**So close to feeling alive**_

Slowly, different couples in the ring of the theater were beginning dancing in a circle. Slowly, Hannah felt her energy was drained and exhausted. She tried hard to stand on her feet but it was useless instead she kneeled and leaned beside the wall.

Crane paused a bit but Hannah gave him an eye-contact that, 'keep going, don't worry about me!' Crane understood as he continued. Monkey and Mantis rushed beside her to keep her comfort.

_**As life goes by **_

_**Romantic dreams will start**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**All that I wanted to hold you**_

_**So close**_

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**_

_**So far we are so close **_

_**How could I face the faceless days**_

_**If I should lose you now?**_

_**We're so close**_

_**To reaching that famous happy end**_

_**And almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

_**So close **_

_**So close**_

_**And still so far**_

Slowly, Tigress felt her emotion started stronger and stronger then the potion. As their eyes locked and slowly pressed their lips against to each other. And the affect of the love potion was destroyed. The used to hatred eyes have changed into soft and lovable eyes.

Tigress looked around, seemed she didn't remember anything. "Po, where are we? And why are we wearing these dresses?" she asked.

Po chuckled, fresh tears formed into his eyes. He hugged his lover tightly and whispered in her ear. "You just let your mind floated somewhere." He could only answer that.

Tigress grinned as she returned his hug. As the song ended, the whole crowd cheered, and so as the kung fu masters. Instinctively, Hannah's body was slowly regained its light and returned from soul into flesh. She slowly breathed and Lilly slid beside her.

"How…What happened?" Hannah asked.

"Let's just say, you miss some romance reality show." Lilly giggled at her feline friend.

However, this isn't over…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
